Character Actress Margo Martindale
Character Actress Margo Martindale makes a cameo appearance in several episodes of BoJack Horseman as a friend of BoJack Horseman's. Together with BoJack, she is often involved in illegal activities. She is a minor and supporting character based on the real actress Margo Martindale. Physical Appearance Margo is a middle-aged human woman who is on the curvy side with dark brown curly hair above shoulder length, slight wrinkles, thin eyebrows. She wears a dark maroon scoop neck shirt, light red cardigan, grey pants, strappy black flip-flops, a red beaded necklace, and a silver bangle on her right arm. Personality Margo Martindale is easily angered, violent, and arguably criminally insane. She is capable of committing crimes ranging from theft to murder with little to no remorse. After the cargo ship incident, Margo has become mute and possibly amnesic due to the trauma of nearly drowning, she is clearly still traumatized as she screams in terror at the sight of the Philbert balloon. Background Season 1 Margo first appears in Zoës and Zeldas, where she helps BoJack persuade Todd to purchase a video game that will distract him from writing his rock opera. In Horse Majeure, BoJack convinces Margo to stage a bank robbery in order to steal Diane's engagement ring. He is hoping that this will delay their wedding plans, but the couple instead decides to get married even sooner. Margo is tackled and arrested by a SWAT team. Season 2 She serves time in the Hollywoo Hills Super-Max Prison. The parole board released her during The Shot. They claimed she was an model inmate, as she only bit one inmate's finger off, only started two riots, and made delicious pruno. Two minutes after being released from prison, BoJack picks her up in his car and she agrees to help him with a break-in. She, along with Todd, Princess Carolyn and Alan break into a gallery to distract the police, while BoJack, Kelsey Jannings, and Mr. Peanutbutter break into the Richard Nixon Presidential Library nearby. When the cops show up, claim to be fans, but fail to remember her name, Margo draws her gun and a shoot-out ensues. She is last seen taking multiple gunshots in the arms as the police surround her. Season 3 However, in an episode of [[Season 3|'Season 3']], we see through a flashback that Margo, in fact, survived the gun battle and fled. In the episode ''The BoJack Horseman Show'', which takes place in 2007, she is seen during a table read of the show's pilot. This may be where BoJack knows her from. She later returns in Stop the Presses where it is revealed she has taken up residence in BoJack's boat while on the lam from the police. Eventually, she decides to take the boat out to sea as the police close in on her location. Seventy-five days after becoming seaborne, she crashes the boat into a cargo ship carrying imported pasta. She survived the crash, ending up sinking underwater, along with the crew of the cargo ship. Season 5 She later washed on shore and was rescued by a nearby convent, where a nun took care of the now silent and possibly amnesic Beloved Character Actress. At some point after the ''Philbert'''' premiere, the ''Philbert balloon made its way to the convent, as Margo was on the beach with a nun, she saw the balloon and said her first word since ending up in the convent "BoJack!" Relationships BoJack Horseman (good friend) Memorable Quotes * "I do tire of the limitations of stage, film, and television." ---- * "When I get there, I'm gonna find the meanest, hardest queen bitch of the yard, and I'm going to bite her finger off." ---- * "I'm a wild card." ---- * "This isn’t just for me. It’s for John Carroll Lynch, C.C.H. Pounder, and all the other character actors who live in lucrative obscurity. The blood I spill today is for us all!" ---- * "Bo... BoJack? BoJack! BoJack! BoJack!! BoJack!" ---- Trivia * Margo Martindale starred in the real world film Secretariat released in 2010.http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1028576/ ** Margo Martindale also appeared with Will Arnett (voice actor for BoJack Horseman) in the 2013 television series The Millers. * In the first episode of [[Season 4|'Season 4']] ''See Mr. Peanutbutter Run'', it reads on the breaking news ticker: "Dangerous fugitive and highly acclaimed Character Actress Margo Martindale still lost at sea, presumed dead." * She enjoyed being in prison. References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Recurring characters Category:Celebrities Category:Real world characters Category:Alive